Let \[\begin{aligned} a &= \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{6}, \\ b &= -\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{6}, \\ c&= \sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{6}, \\ d&=-\sqrt{2}-\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{6}. \end{aligned}\]Evaluate $\left(\frac1a + \frac1b + \frac1c + \frac1d\right)^2.$
Hoping for cancellation, we first compute $\frac{1}{a}+\frac{1}{d},$ since $a$ and $d$ have two opposite signs: \[\begin{aligned} \frac{1}{a}+\frac{1}{d}&=\frac{a+d}{ad} \\ &= \frac{(\sqrt2+\sqrt3+\sqrt6) + (-\sqrt2-\sqrt3+\sqrt6)}{(\sqrt2+\sqrt3+\sqrt6)(-\sqrt2-\sqrt3+\sqrt6)} \\ &= \frac{2\sqrt6}{(\sqrt6)^2-(\sqrt2+\sqrt3)^2} \\ &= \frac{2\sqrt6}{1 - 2\sqrt6}.\end{aligned}\]Similar cancellation occurs when adding $\frac1b+\frac1c$: \[\begin{aligned} \frac1b+\frac1c &= \frac{b+c}{bc} \\ &= \frac{(-\sqrt2+\sqrt3+\sqrt6) + (\sqrt2-\sqrt3+\sqrt6)}{(-\sqrt2+\sqrt3+\sqrt6)(\sqrt2-\sqrt3+\sqrt6)} \\ &= \frac{2\sqrt6}{(\sqrt6)^2-(\sqrt2-\sqrt3)^2} \\ &= \frac{2\sqrt6}{1+2\sqrt6} . \end{aligned}\]It follows that \[\begin{aligned} \frac1a+\frac1b+\frac1c+\frac1d &= \frac{2\sqrt6}{1-2\sqrt6} + \frac{2\sqrt6}{1+2\sqrt6} \\ &= \frac{4\sqrt6}{1^2 - (2\sqrt6)^2}\\& = -\frac{4\sqrt6}{23}, \end{aligned}\]so $\left(\frac1a+\frac1b+\frac1c+\frac1d\right)^2 = \boxed{\frac{96}{529}}.$